When Our Hearts Meet
by kmcrawford94
Summary: Everything has been going wrong lately in Elena Gilbert's life. She thinks as if she is losing everyone she cares about, but can Damon change the way she thinks?
1. Saying Goodbye

**_{I know that this my first story and it is of my take on one of the episodes in season three. It doesn't have much talking, I just wanted to see what you all would think! Don't be shy, you can review it! I won't write another chapter until I have 3 comments on it! Thanks!}_**

_Elena had been through hell and back in the past couple of years, with all of the loss she had. To top it all of in that night the brunette had to kill the only family she had left, Alaric; someone was tracking down and killing all the members on the Mystic Falls council. Alaric had been next. Elena found him stabbed in the chest by the Mystic Falls killer. Not wanting to risk him dying she had to kill him in hopes that his ring would save him. To her relief he came back, but Elena couldn't allow herself that one true moment of happiness. Alaric's blood stained her hands and clothes she wore. Once he had recovered Elena forced herself to shower and change. Elena made sure Alaric was resting before she could do anything else. With Damon not answering her phone calls worry began to set in, because of his and Stefan's dangerous attempt to 'make peace' with Klaus. The brunette asked Matt if he could stay and look after Alaric until she returned. When she got the okay, Elena didn't fight the urge anymore and made her way to the Salvatore manor. _

_She thought to just wait for one of the Salvatore boys to show up whenever she got there, but it seemed they beat her there. Elena found Damon first, who explained what happened with Klaus, then what happened with Stefan. Somehow Elena could feel something had changed without Damon telling her. She knew better than to press her presents onto Stefan, but Elena had to see if he was alright. The brunette made her way up to Stefan's room and peered into the doorway to see him laying there on his bed. When he shifted to sit up, Elena froze where she was. There eyes connected and her heart leaped, all the emotions she had came rushing back. All she wanted to do was run to him, but she knew better. Elena parted her lips to speak, **"Are you okay? Damon told me what happened with Klaus."** The brunette tried to hid the concern in her voice, but she knew it would be obvious to him._

_Elena catiously stepped forward into the over sized room that held so many memories in it. Nervously she bit down on the swell of her lower lip, wanting to be closer to Stefan; though her instincts were screaming now. She could see the wounded soul inside of his hazel hues and it only made her want to comfort him. Standing only a few feet away from where he sat, Elena spoke again. **"Will you be leaving again, now that it is over?"** She had to ask. Her heart swelled in agony at the thought of losing him again. Elena tried fighting the sting of tears at the corners of her chocolate hues. Her lips trembled at how much restraint she held from crying right there. She wanted to reach for him, no she needed to reach for him. Elena needed to touch him and know that he was real. That he was still the man she fell in love with, and not the cold-hearted beast that broke her heart._

_**"S..-Stefan,"** His name was a soft plea upon her lips that barely rasped out as tears streamed down her cheeks. Elena wanted to bare her heart and soul to him where she stood. After everything she still loved him. She couldn't force herself to love anyone the way she loved Stefan. She reached out, her hand trembling to touch the warm flesh on Stefan's body. Instead her hand moved to wipe away the tears and turn away from his heart-breaking gaze. Her entire body trembled as she quitely sobbed. All the emotions welling up inside of her, bottled up and put aside now came out with full force. She couldn't hold back any longer. Her heart ached and all she could do was weep._

_Stefan inhaled sharply, averting eye contact with Elena. He realized he had ruined everything between them. Of course he blamed everything on himself and couldn't bare the thought of getting back with her. The good in Stefan wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he pushed those thoughts aside. **"Elena, don't do this,"** He snapped coldly at her. Elena shifted her gaze back to the harsh features of his face as her chin quivered. _

_**"Do what? Love you? Because that is all I am doing, Stefan! How can you stand there so cold and not even care about us?"** Elena hissed as tears streaked down her olive colored cheeks._

_**"Stop!"** Stefan snarled, taking Elena's shoulders into his grasp, and he started to shake her violently, bruising voice. Maybe he could shake the reality of their situtation into her. Elena just collasped against his grip, sobbing helplessly. In seconds Damon was in between their bodies, shoving his brother and cursing at him to leave. Stefan stormed out, slamming the door behind himself. Damon collected the sobbing Elena in his arms. He brushed the dark locks from her face and stared down into her eyes._

_**"Are you okay?"** He asked, concern feeling his crystal blue hues. Elena couldn't even form the words she was crying so hard. She just wanted to crawl into a corner and curled up into herself. She knew Damon wouldn't allow her to do it. Damon pulled her to his chest and tucked her head underneath his chin. He brushed her hair softly, exhaling silently._


	2. Nothing But Trouble

**{WARNING; Sexual content will be admitted below. This chapter is not for anyone under the age of 17. Be mature. Thank you. Don't forget to review this please! I would love your feed back.}**

Elena managed to collect herself a few seconds later. She inhaled sharply, shaking her head. She avoided all eye contact with him. Damon captured her face between his calloused hands, forcing her chocolate hues to stare into his icey blue pair.** "You aren't okay, Elena.. You can try and fool yourself all you want...but he hurt you... Damnit! And I'd be stupid to let him get away with it**," Damon explained as he shook his head from side to side.

**"Damon..., please let me go."** Elena's voice trembled as she spoke. She held his gaze until he removed his hands from her face. He stepped back a few inches, but kept his gaze on her. **"Just drop it, Damon. I know he hurt me, but I never give up on someone I care about. It won't happen..., so don't think you can sweep in while I am wounded. Because I won't fall for it,"** She pressed the matter, glaring at him. Damon's expression changed to amusement. The same Damon she knew. She rolled her eyes as he pressed in closer again.

**"Oh, Elena...silly Elena. I wouldn't say such things. I could have your knees weak with one kiss,"** He pointed with a cocky grin. Elena glared at him, bitting her tongue because she knew if she dared said anything it would cause more problems. Damon lifted one of his hands up to caress her cheek. "**Why can't you admit it, Elena? You have the hots for me. I know it, because every time I am this close to you your heart beat starts racing and your puplis become dilated. I turn you on. Don't I?"** He mused in a low, sedutive voice. Sirens of warning went of in her head as chill collected on her skin. Her mind hazed from the sweet scent of Damon and the high level of emotions. Elena couldn't bring herself to step away. Hell if he kissed her she wouldn't pull back. She secertely had been dying to kiss him, but Elena would never allow herself to.

**"Damon,"** She meant for it to be a warning but his name came out as a plea. Damon pressed in closer until his supple lips rested upon hers. Elena let him guide her into it..slow and easy. She always imagened it to be filled with lust and completely wild, but he was soft and gentle. His fingers stroked through her dark locks until they tangled in them and pressed her closer. Their lips came together in a slow rhythm, giving them time to get used to the feeling of one of another. It seemed all to fast to Elena, but Damon didn't give her time to protest. He was surrounding her, filling her senses, drowning her with nothing but him. Elena couldn't help but part her lips to allow her tongue to slid out and run gentley a long the seam of his mouth. Damon eagerly parted his lips only to close them around the tip of her tongue and suckled teasingly. Elena bucked against Damon, allowing soft little moans to escape. Her arms were around his neck at this point and her fingers were locked in the thick strands of hair nuzzled at his neck.

Before Elena knew it she was being picked up and pressed backwards against the wall. Her legs came to wrap around Damon's hips to keep them closer together. Damon finally opened his mouth to allow Elena access inside. Their tongue dualed and twinn together. She couldn't help but rock her hips slowly against Damon's causing the friction to build between their lower regions. Damon growled lowly against her lips then started yanking at Elena's shirt, wanting it off. She broke the kiss long enough to allow him to pull it over her head and toss it to the floor. Then her lips were back on his, taking in his drug addicting kisses. Elena kept rocking her hips until she felt something wedging between them. Damon's greedy hands were working on the clasps of her bra until the straps gave and the cups that supported her breasts collasped, revealing her whole upper body to his hungry gaze.

Elena realized he had pulled away just to stare. He licked at his lips then lowered his head to take one ripe nipple into his wicked mouth. Her head fell back against the wall and she couldn't help but moan. He laved all of his attention to that one bundle of nerves until he moved onto the next which he had been plucking at with his fingers. He devoured all of her before she could even form one word of protest. Elena knew he was distroying her, and she was going to let him. She squirmed against him, trying not to beg for him. She could feel all the heat rushing between her thighs, preparing her for the long stretch. Damon was growling roughly which told Elena he could smell of her scent of arousal. He quickly released her nipple to bring his lips back to hers. In a blur they had managed to move form Stefan's room and into Damon's. Elena was so caught up in the lust she had no idea what was going on. That was how Damon wanted her, so caught up in him that she had no time to realize what a big mistake she was making.

In seconds Damon managed to stread the remaining clothing that both of them had on. He had Elena spread out before him on his crimson, satin covered bed. He licked at the curve of his lips and reached her olive toned thighs and spread them slowly to reveal her blushing mound. He angled the head of his cock to the soft lips until he found the hiden entrance. Elena's chocolate hues were glazed over with lust as they trailed over the demi God's body. Rippling abs, muscular chest, trim waist, powerful hips, and glowing skin. He was so perfect it seemed like a dream. Then the pressure of him pressing himself inside of her had Elena snapping back into reality. She clenched her teeth together but kept her eyes on him. He lunged forward until his cock was buried to the hilt. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his angelic face as he breathed out raggedly.** "Hold on, kitten."** Damon growled lowly before he pulled himself completely out then thrusted back in. Elena cried out locking her legs firmly around his waist to hold onto him. Her nails bit into the flesh at his back side to hold him even closer. Damon couldn't hold himself much longer not with her tight walls clamping to smuggly around him. He buried his face against the side of her neck and apoligized for his neck actions.

He took a hold of her hips and started swinging away. He pounded harshly inside of Elena until she spasmed underneath him. Stars exploxded beneath her eyes as an orgasm ripped through her system. She shuddered against him until she was thrown into another orgasm. Damon shuddered above her and came in hard spurting jolts inside of her. Within seconds he collasped on top of her, breathing out harshly a long with her. Elena's eyes closed shortly afterwards as she drifted off into a slumber. Damon allowed himself to pull free from the depths of her then rolled over to the side only to pull her against his body. She rested her head upon his chest and stayed in his arms through out the whole night.


	3. Make A Choice

Elena shot up in her bed, panting heavily because of the dream that plagued her mind. Sweat dampened her forehead and rolled down the side of her face. She exhaled deeply with relief, _**"It was only a dream."**_ This dream in particular seemed to be a recurrence since the night Damon had kissed her. Elena shuddered at the thought of that it. She shoved the covers away from her body to get up out of her bed. Elena made her way out of her room and down the hall way. She had the house to herself for the night, because Jeremy moved to Washington and Alaric was God knows where. She made her way down the steps of the stair case and into the living room. Elena went into the kitchen for a snack. She reached the fridge then opened the door to search for something to eat. Not being able to decide on what to eat Elena shut the fridge door and was startled by Damon. He loomed over her his cobalt orbs gazing into her chocolatey pair.

_**"Damon..., you scared me."**_ Elena gasped softly. She shoved at his arm aggravated that he didn't bother to make his presence known. He held his hands up in defense, but couldn't help that cocky grin.

_**"Sorry. You shouldn't be so jump,"** _Damon pressed with a light chuckle.

_**"I am not jumpy. You just frightened me,**_" Elena admitted to him as she glanced away from him. He leaned against the fridge and crossed his arms over his chest, causing the leather jacekt he wore to tighten around the muscles of his arms. Elena shifted her gaze back towards him, hoping not get lost in those dangerous, cobalt pools.

_**"What are you doing here, Damon?"**_ She asked with a raised eyebrow.

_**"Well, Alaric was starting to worry about you so I told him I would babysit,**_" Damon answered truthfully.

_**"I don't need a babysitter, Damon. I am 18. I think I can take care of myself,"**_ Elena snapped back in annoyance.

_**"Woah. Alright, crabby. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Maybe you should go back to bed. Better yet how about we both go to bed and spoon?"**_ He mused with that same cocky grin.

_**"You sicken me,"**_ She growled lowly at him.

_**"Do I, Elena? Or are we lying to ourselves?"**_ Damon pressed the matter. He stepped in closer, hovering again. Elena stepped back until was cornered against the cabinet. He pressed his hands against the wall beside Elena's head. His cobalt orbs gazing deeply into her chocolately pair. He lifted his hand to caress the curve of her cheek and ran his thumb over the cheek bone.

_**"Damon, stop. I'll go back to bed and you can sleep on the couch,"**_ Elena informed him then exhaled, feeling herself start to become dizzy. He was so close. She took his scent and nearly drowned in it. She couldn't think straight. She pressed her hands on his chest and slowly started to shove.

_**"What if I kissed you again?"** _He asked, ignoring the fact that she was trying to push him away. He wouldn't budge because of his vampiric strength. Damon lowered his head, hovering his lips inches above hers. He could hear her pulse quickening and her heart pounding. Elena cleared her throat then shook her head from side to side. This couldn't be happening. Of course Elena had growing feelings for Damon, but she couldn't bring herself to let go of Stefan. She breathed out raggedly. Damon barely brushed his lips against hers, loving how she trembled underneath him. He held her face between his hands to hold her still.

_**"If you keep fighting me you'll only make it harder on yourself,"**_ Damon informed her.

_**"Please, Damon... don't do this to me."**_ She pleaded, searching his eyes.

_**"Why? Is it so hard to given in to what you really want? I know Stefan could never give you what I can. He broke you, Elena. I care too much to give up on this. You are what I want, Elena. No one else."**_ He bore his heart and soul to her. He meant every word he said. He wished she could just see it for herself.

_**"I-..."**_ Elena was cut off immediately by Damon.

_**"Don't think Elena. Shut that part of you out. Just listen to your heart. What does your heart say?"**_ He asked her. His cobalt hues shifting from each of her chocolate pair. He held so much compassion for her. She knew she would be a fool to shut him out now.

_**"It isn't that easy, Damon. I can't control how I feel about Stefan and you. Is it wrong to say I want both?"**_ She asked him.

_**"Elena, you can't have the best of both worlds. You'll have to choice sooner or later,"**_ Damon warned her then back up. He turned away from her and headed for the living room.

_**"I'll be on the couch,"**_ He muttered loud enough for her to hear. Elena collasped against the wall, panting out heavily. Tears stung her eyes as she tried blinking them away. She raised her hand, wiping them away. She couldn't do this. She knew she couldn't chose. Elena sunk down to the floor and brought her legs up to her chest then wrapped her arms around them. She had no idea how to handle any of this.

**{So sorry it took so long to update. I had a major case of writer's block. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please review it! If you do you'll get another chapter from me! We might find out who Elena chooses! Don't be afraid to review it! It would be much appreciated. I enjoy y'all's input. Okay? Have a great day!}**


End file.
